A Lack Of Colour
by gothgrrl13
Summary: AU. Noah and Cody now live together and things have been great. But, when something tragic happens to Cody, will their relationship break? Older!Nody, Slash, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. Space bar, enter, shift key. Cap lock, tab, question mark. Tap, tap, tap._

_Repeat. Tap, tap, tap. Got to finish soon. Due date is so near. I'm so tired. Tap, tap, ta-_

The apartment was dark and quiet. Only a small light was lit and it was from the computer screen. A figure was leaning over the keyboard, lightly snoring. A small alarm clock shone next to the person, neon green flashing 3:18AM. Another figure came up to the person, lightly shaking him.

"Noah? Wake up."

Noah woke up with a start, blinking rapidly. He groaned, stretching his back. He glanced at the small clock on his desk and frowned.

"Cody, go back to bed." He grumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

Cody scratched the back of his head, lightly yawning. "Do you want me to make you some coffee or do you want to go to bed?"

Noah thought about it for a while and then shook his head. "Coffee, please."

Cody frowned, but nodded his head. He headed to the kitchen, turning on the light. He yawned again as he started up the coffee machine. Noah continued typing on the computer, forcing himself to stay awake long enough so Cody can bring him his coffee. He had a book to finish and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Eight years has gone by. Noah and Cody were no longer the stereotypical teens that were on a once-famous reality TV show. Eight years has gone by, and the two had enough time to tell each other their true feelings about other. To be true to themselves and their families. Now older and a bit wiser, they were now young adults living together in a small, but yet big apartment in Toronto.

Noah has become a novelist, since of his love of books. He has already written two books before and now is currently working on his new one. He was able to become a writer, thanks to the help of a friend of his family, which was a publisher. His novels are mostly about fantasy. Since Noah's first two books were such a hit, his publisher begged him to write a new one. Noah agreed, but since old habits are so hard to break, he put it off until last notice. Noah had only a month to finish a 20-chapter novel. Every night, he sat by the computer, typing endlessly. So far, he had finished 6 chapters. If he kept up in this pace, he could be finish before his due date.

Cody is now a full-time worker at a local store near by called Tech Center. He is one of the tech supporter that helped people with their problems with their computers. He enjoys working and helping people, smiling along as he does. Unlike Noah, he does get the job done and quick. Every once in a while, a customer would recognize him from "Total Drama Island" and ask for a picture and an autograph. It flatters Cody that he still has fans from such an idiotic reality show, but it bothers Noah when people only view him from that show instead of his writings. Cody doesn't mind though.

It took them a long time to finally move in together in a place they can call their own. Noah had it with living with eight siblings, and even though some of them were old enough to live by themselves, they enjoyed visiting anyway. Cody told his parents he was old enough to be independent and move out. There were arguments over the idea, because they knew Cody was planning to move in with Noah. Unlike Noah's family, who were supportive of Noah's open lifestyle, Cody's parents took a long time to get used to the fact that their son's "life partner" is a male. Especially Cody's father. Cody's father and Noah never, ever got along well. He blames Noah for "poisoning" his son and Noah backfires with his harsh, sarcastic tone.

But, now they were together and happy. Well, sort of happy. Since Noah's cramming, Cody hadn't been able to be with him for a while. When Noah gets straight to work, he won't stop for anything expect bathroom breaks and to eat. He would get bags under his eyes, his hair would be in a slight mess, he would stop shaving so he would grow a stubble, and he would smoke. Noah started smoking when he first started becoming a writer. He tells Cody it calms his nerves, but Cody would try to make him quit. Noah would just sit there, in front of the computer, typing away with his rimless glasses on the tip of his nose. Every night, Cody would always find him asleep on the keyboard. And every night, Cody would wake him up and give him an option of either going to bed or having another cup of coffee. And, every night Noah would choose the cup of coffee over going to bed with Cody.

* * *

Cody returned with a mug of coffee, to find Noah asleep again. He lightly smiled and gently shook Noah awake again. Noah jolts back awake, groaning. Cody places the coffee mug on the desk.

"I'm going back to bed. Good night."

Noah grumbled again, waving Cody away. Cody looked away, but before returning to the bedroom, he placed a kiss on top of Noah's head. Noah lightly smiled, but it disappeared as he took a sip of his coffee and went back to typing. Cody walked back to the bedroom, yawning and closing the door behind him. Once Noah heard the sound of the door clicking, he went into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. With his other hand reaching for his tiny set of matches, Noah placed a cigarette in his mouth. He lit the cigarette up, putting away his matches. He blows out the smoke and he sighs. Rubbing his face, he continued typing on the computer.

Cody went back under the sheets of the bed, yawning. He turned to his side, his arm laying the left side of the bed. The side Noah sleeps on. He frowns, but shakes his head. Noah was just a room away. Nothing to get so upset about. As soon as he finishes his novel, they'll be like before. Cody closed his eyes and went back to sleep, listening to the tapping of Noah's fingers hitting the keyboard.

The next morning was bright and sunny. Noah groaned in displeasure of this, squinting his eyes. He had finished another chapter, and now he had only thirteen more chapters to go. He moaned, stretching out his arms. He reached over to grab his coffee mug, only to find it empty again. Noah frowned at this and he placed it back down. He checked the alarm clock on his desk, flashing '6:58AM'. Noah sighed, shaking his head. Another all-niter. He felt so tired; all he wanted to do was lay down on something soft. The clock stuck seven and Noah heard Cody's own alarm clock going off. He heard Cody waking up, yawning and groaning. Cody stepped out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Noah lightly smirked on how cute Cody always looked when he wakes up in the morning.

"Hey, good morning." Noah greeted. Cody smiled at him, brushing back his hair.

"Hey yourself. Did you get any sleep?" Cody asked, walking to the kitchen.

"I think so. I don't really remember." Noah answered, yawning.

Cody tsked at Noah, putting water inside the tea kettle for himself. He placed the kettle on the stove and walked back to Noah, grabbing his empty coffee mug.

"Can you try to catch some sleep while I'm at work? You know no sleep is unhealthy."

Noah rolled his eyes, giving Cody his 'Duh, I know that.' Look. Cody giggled, smiling a bit. He walked pass Noah, petting his messy head. Cody entered the bathroom, and Noah chuckled a bit. He yawned again, and he shook his head, trying to get rid of his sleepiness. The sound of the kettle screaming gave Noah a jolt start, looking around. Cody walked out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth. He turned off the stove and walked back to the bathroom. Noah shook his head, feeling stupid. Cody was right, he did need some sleep.

Cody walked out the bathroom, got his tea ready and went back to the bedroom to change his clothes. Noah yawned and decided to use the bathroom also. He just remembered that he needed to pee anyway. Lack of sleep is messing with him right now.

After Cody changed, he got straight to the kitchen, and started cooking breakfast. He hummed a small tune as he started making scrambled eggs with bacon. Noah came out of the bathroom, yawning and scratching his chin. Cody gladly put a plate for Noah and himself on the kitchen table. As Cody sat down, sipping his tea and eating his food, Noah simply grabbed his own plate and went back to the computer. Cody frowned a bit, but covered it up with his mug.

"Noah, I might be working late today." Cody called out.

Noah mumbled something and waved his hand, as he gobbled his food and started typing again.

"So, you might have to cook dinner for yourself." Cody said again.

Noah just nodded his head, not really paying attention.

Cody pouted, hating when Noah ignores him when he was trying to tell him something important. He sighed again, shaking his head. He placed his empty plate in the sink and grabbed his coat. Cody grabbed his cell phone and his keys and headed for the door.

"Bye, Noah! Please try to catch up on some sleep! I left a pot of coffee for you!"

Noah nodded again and heard the door close. He sighed, getting up to fetch himself another mug of black coffee.

The day was normal. Just like all the other days. Having the whole apartment to himself, Noah would gladly drink as any cups of coffee as he wanted and smoke until he gets sick of the nicotine. Of course, having the advantage of being home alone, Noah would forget that he was typing a book and end up crashing on the couch, catching up on his sleep. At least he kept his promise to Cody. So, on this normal day, Noah was dead asleep on the couch, a forgotten coffee mug hanging on the tips of his fingers. Suddenly, the phone started ringing and Noah groaned in his sleep. The phone rang again and Noah opened one eye, glaring. Grumbling, he sat up, placing the coffee mug on the floor. He reached over to the phone, grabbing it slowly.

'_If this is a telemarketer, I'm going to be so pissed._' Noah thought as he picked up the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" Noah asked roughly over the phone, not caring if it sounded rude or not.

"Oh, Noah. I-I'm sorry, this is Cody's mother. Did I c-call at a bad time?"

Noah was a bit surprised to hear from Cody's mother. They haven't been talking with Cody's parents since last year because Noah and Cody's father got into another argument again. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit nervous to be talking with Cody's mother.

"No, Mrs. Booker, this isn't a bad time."

"Oh, good. I-Is…Is Cody around by any chance?"

"No, Cody's at work right now. He won't be home until late today…"

"Oh. Ok then…"

For some reason, Noah sensed something was wrong with Mrs. Booker. She sounded scared and sad over the phone, very unlike the happy woman she is. Sure, Noah and Mr. Booker don't get along, but Noah did like Mrs. Booker.

"I can give you his cell phone number, if you want it." He suggested.

"No, thank you dear. I'll just…call later." She answered.

"Uh, is everything OK, Mrs. Booker?" Noah asked, feeling nervous for even asking.

"Everything's fine, dear. I'll just call later. Good bye."

The sound of the phone hanging up and Noah did the same. He frowned, deep in thought. If there was something he knew, is that when someone is lying to him. And, Mrs. Booker told a huge lie there. He felt he should call her back, just to make sure if everything was alright, but he decided to forget about it and get back to his writing. He shouldn't be poking his nose into other peoples' businesses.

It was late in the afternoon, and Noah only had finished writing half of the next chapter of his book. He groaned, coughing a bit. He placed his cigarette in the ash tray on his desk, along with five or six more other smoked up cigarettes. His stomach growled, reminding him that he had yet had dinner yet. Noah sighed, rubbing his empty stomach. He got up, going to the kitchen. Checking inside the fridge, he heard the door being unlocked and Cody walking in. Noah checked the kitchen clock, and was surprise to see how late it was. Cody walked into the kitchen, tired and sleepy. He smiled at Noah, and then frowned to see him poking his head inside the fridge.

"You didn't eat yet?" Cody asked.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot I was hungry." Noah answered, grabbing some leftover pasta from the fridge.

"Oh, Noah. Did you at least get some sleep?" Cody asked, putting away his coat.

"Don't worry, I did." Noah said, popping the leftover pasta into the microwave.

From the mention of sleep, Noah suddenly remembered Mrs. Booker's call earlier today. As he grabbed something drink, not coffee this time, he mentioned it to Cody.

"Your mom called earlier today." He said, waiting for his pasta.

"Really? She did?" Cody asked, sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Yeah. She wanted to talk to you for some reason." Noah said, grabbing his plate out of the microwave and sitting across from Cody.

"Did she say it was important?" Cody asked again.

"I don't know. She said she'd call later." Noah answered, eating his dinner.

"Well, if it was important, I'll call her right now." Cody said and got up to grab the phone in the living room.

Noah shrugged, and continued eating. He overhead Cody dialing the numbers and waiting for his mother to pick up. Noah suddenly felt some tension in the air. He didn't like this feeling, but tried to ignore it and went back to eating.

He heard Cody greeting his mother but then some hushed voices were soon followed after. Noah fidgeted around, clearing his throat. The tension got higher as the voices got lower. Noah could tell, something was wrong. A silence was followed, and then the sound of Cody hanging up the phone. He walked back to the kitchen, looking suddenly pale. Noah looked up, concerned.

"Cody? What's wrong?" he asked.

Cody didn't say anything at first, only looking like he was on the verge of tears. He was breathing lightly, looking around the room as if he was seeking for the answer. Noah frowned, so he asked again.

"Cody, what's wrong?"

Cody let out a shaky sigh, looking at Noah with his sadden, doe eyes.

"Noah, my father is sick."

Noah blinked, feeling somewhat shocked. He cleared his throat, feeling nervous again.

"Is it serious?" Noah asked quietly, looking away.

"Yeah, he's in the hospital right now. Mom said that he's getting weaker every day. Noah…I think my dad is dying."

A silence between them. Noah felt the tension getting higher and higher. Cody stared at him, almost pleading him for some sort of comfort. Noah was still looking away, feeling awkward about this. How do you comfort someone about a person you really despise? Noah got up, placing his plate in the sink. Cody watched him, fidgeting a bit. He hasn't felt this scared in a long time. Noah stared at Cody and sighed. He grabbed his coffee mug and walked back to the computer. Cody watched as Noah simply ignored him and went back to work. He let out another shaky sigh and walked straight into the bedroom, not looking at Noah. Noah typed away on the keyboard, not even seeing the heart-broken look on Cody's face as he closed the bedroom door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hullo all! This is my first Noah/Cody fanfic, so I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. But, I wanted to portray them to be older and a bit wiser than their teen-selves. c:

Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but it got too long to be one. So, I was like, "Oh, whatever. It's a chapter-story now." XD Note, Cody's last name and his parents are made up by me and a close friend. So, don't be confuse and be all, "WHUT?" XDD

I hope you all liked the first chapter! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days were quiet. Neither Cody nor Noah spoke a word to each other. It bothered Noah a bit that Cody wasn't saying anything to him. All he heard from Cody was a long sigh. Noah would watch him sometimes pace around the living room or try to calm himself by catching up on some papers from his work. Nothing was helping Cody, but sometimes a phone call from his mother made him feel better.

And Noah would try to ignore this by trying to work on his novel. He hated this uncomfortable feeling between him and Cody, but he didn't know what to say about the whole situation. Noah knew he was making it worse, but he wanted the whole thing to pass so they can be normal again. Noah always believed that if you ignore something, it will go away.

So, while Noah was typing away on the computer, a cigarette in his mouth and a mug on his left, he heard Cody grabbing his coat. Cody was by the door, staring Noah. He lightly cleared his throat.

"Noah. I'm going to visit my dad at the hospital. If you're hungry, I left sandwiches in the fridge."

He opened the door and left. Noah turned around, watching the door close behind Cody. Those were the only words Cody said to him. He sighed, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. He got up, going to the fridge. Checking inside, there were few sandwiches wrapped up on a plate. Grabbing it, Noah saw that Cody made his favorite sandwiches. He frowned, now feeling worse then before. Cody went through the trouble of making his favorite sandwiches, even though Noah had been acting like he didn't exist these pass few days. He sighed, unwrapping the plate and grabbing one sandwich. When Cody comes back, Noah had to apologize to him. He sat down, taking a bite of the sandwich.

'_I'm an asshole._' Noah thought as he took another bite.

Meanwhile, at a near by hospital, Cody was sitting next to his father, holding his hand. His mother was outside the room, talking with one of the doctors. Cody sighed, rubbing his pale father's hand. Tubes were sticking through and out of the man, breathing only through a mask. His father stared at him and Cody smiled back, although it was a small smile.

"How's work, son?" Mr. Booker asked, his voice sounding small and weak.

"Work is fine, Dad." Cody answered softly.

"That's good to hear, Cody." His father said, trying to smile back.

Cody smiles back, squeezing his father's hand. He glanced at the door, watching his mother talk with one of the doctors, a tired and worried look on her face. He watched her plead them for more information about her sick husband and how the doctors told her there was nothing else she could do for him. He sighed, looking back at his father. His father looks up at him with small, tired eyes.

"…Where's Noah?" he asked.

A bit surprised at the question, Cody softly answered back.

"He's working now, Dad. He's writing a new book."

Mr. Booker was quiet for a few moments, only the beeping of the machines was heard. Cody continued to hold his father's hand, trying to warm it up and bring back its colour.

"He couldn't come and visit…?" Mr. Booker asked.

"He's…very busy right now, Dad." Cody said.

"I see…" Mr. Booker said, looking away.

Cody frowned and gently rubbed the pale cheeks on his father's face. His father smiles back, glad to feel the soft touch of his only son. Cody heard the door opening and saw his mother walking in. She sat beside her husband, stroking his hair.

"What did the doctor say, Mom?" Cody asked.

"Nothing that could help me, sweetie." Mrs. Booker answered.

A nurse walks in, telling Mrs. Booker and Cody that visiting hours were over. Mrs. Booker gently kisses the top of her husband's head while Cody gently hugs his father. As they both walked away, the nurse went to check on Mr. Booker's vitals.

Cody watched his mother keep a tight and steady face. It must be so hard for her to feel so useless. Cody checked the time and realized that it was getting late. He looked back at his mother, slightly smiling.

"Sorry, Mom. I have to go now."

Mrs. Booker looked her son and lightly smiled, although the smile was shaky and tight. Cody hugged her and walked out the hospital. Mrs. Booker sighed, wiping her eyes with her hands. She sat down on one of the waiting room chairs, refusing to leave the hospital just yet.

* * *

Cody returned home to see Noah in the same spot from when he left earlier. He frowned at him as he took off his coat and walked to the kitchen. He started making tea for himself, listening to Noah type away on the computer. He sat down, waiting for the kettle of water to boil. From the computer, Noah glanced at Cody, seeing how tired he looked. He looked back at the computer screen, biting his lower lip. He should get up and apologize to him, and thank him for the sandwiches. Noah knew better then acting like a bratty child. Sure, he used to be kind of a brat long ago, but he refuses to go back being that stupid stereotype again.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning around slightly, he sees Cody standing behind him with a blank look on his face. Unable to even face Cody, Noah turns back to the computer screen. Cody stands there while Noah continues to type. Cody looks down, rubbing his hands together, trying to start a conversation.

"D-Did…did you eat?" was the first thing Cody asked.

Noah pretended to type, while nodding his head. Cody slightly smiles, glad that Noah wasn't ignoring him this time.

"That's good. I made your favorite sandwiches, you know. I-I guess you didn't realize it though."

Noah cleared his throat, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket.

"No, I did." He said quietly.

"Oh, ok. That's good."

An awkward silence between the two. Cody shuffles his feet as Noah lit up his cigarette. Noah kept looking around, trying to end his nerves as he inhaled his cigarette. He should be apologizing by now, so what was holding him back? Before he could say anything, Cody stopped him.

"My dad was wondering why you didn't come with me to visit him."

Noah's eyes widen a bit. He frowns, going back to typing. Cody looked uneasy, as he tried to continue at what he's trying to tell Noah.

"It was kind of a surprise to me. I mean, you and my dad never got along. But, it would be nice if you came with me next time…"

Noah blows out a smoke slowly and stops typing. Cody looks on hopefully, waiting for an answer.

"No."

And Noah went on typing again, dragging on another inhale of his cigarette. Cody looked at the back of Noah's head, feeling heartbroken again. He shook his head, frowning.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because." Noah answered back.

Cody frowned, getting a little fed up.

"'Because', isn't an answer, Noah!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm working." Noah stately said, blowing out another smoke.

"All you done is work, Noah! If you started working on this months ago, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Cody snapped.

Noah turned to Cody, glaring. He put his cigarette down on the ash tray, moving away from the computer. He gave Cody a skeptical look, his arms crossed. Cody continues to glare, his face a bit redden from his anger.

"You've been ignoring me these past few days and when I needed you the most, Noah. All you care about is work! I-It's not fair!" Cody said, his voice shaking every now and then.

"I've haven't been ignoring you. I've been giving you some space." Noah said, taking off his glasses.

"I didn't say I needed space, Noah! I didn't say anything like that at all!" Cody yelled.

"You know I'm no good at this kind of stuff…" Noah mumbled.

"I know you're not, but you could at least…I don't know, try or something. Can't you just come with me next time I visit my dad?" Cody said, now looking a bit defeated.

"Cody, I wish I could, but the deadline is coming up soon and-"

"So?! My father is dying, Noah! All he wants is for you to visit him!"

Finally, something inside Noah snapped. It could be of all the stress he's been having lately but Noah glared at Cody with a deep and angry stare.

"Look, I don't need this right now! I could care less about your father, Cody! In fact, I hope he just drops dead so this whole stupid thing can pass! Like I care he's suffering right now, he deserves it! You know, maybe we'll be lucky and by tomorrow, he'll finally be dead!"

A complete silence between the two. Noah pants a bit and Cody doesn't speak a word. Noah frowns at Cody, who just stared at him. Another heartbroken look on his face and this time, Noah got to see it. Cody lets out a huge shaky breath, small tears coming down his face. The shock look on his face left Noah feeling the most guilt he ever felt in his life. Noah tried to reach out to him, to wipe away the tears. Instead he got his hand smacked away and Cody rushed straight into the bedroom. Noah followed after him, getting the door slammed at his face. He pressed his ear against it and heard Cody's sobs. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Cody? Cody, I'm…"

The sounds of quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door made Noah stop his sentence and walk away from it. He sat back down by his desk. He grabbed his cigarette from his ash tray and took in a long drag. Staring at the computer screen, Noah went back to work.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: ANGSSSSSSST. Oh my, Noah hasn't changed that mouth of his, hasn't he? Is the relationship of Noah and Cody breaking under these pressures?! How do I know?! Oh, wait. I do. Tune in next time in **A Lack Of Colour**! Ha, it sounds like a soap drama now.

R/R please. c:


	3. Chapter 3

For the next pass few days, not Noah nor Cody utter a word to each other. Not a glance, a breath, nothing. The tension between them was airlock tight. The silence treatment has never been this serious. Not only Cody was not speaking to Noah, he wouldn't acknowledge him. He didn't cook Noah his breakfasts, lunches, or dinners. Didn't wake him up in the middle of night. He didn't even make Noah his coffee.

Noah worked as best as he could, but he just couldn't. He and Cody had never been in a fight like this before. Usually, it was more of a mock argument, which leads to the bedroom around the end. But, he never had seen Cody so mad at him before. He knows he deserves it after what he said, but he didn't know this would last so long. He sighs, removing his glasses to rub his face. He stares at the computer screen with a blank stare. He glances at the time, around nine in the morning, and its Saturday. A growl from his stomach reminded Noah that he hadn't ate anything since perhaps yesterday.

Walking slowly to the kitchen, Noah grabbed some bread and butter to make himself some toast. The phone from the living room rang, and seeing that Cody was still sleeping, Noah went to go answer it. Too tired to answer the phone rudely, Noah picks it up slowly to his ear.

"Hello?" he drawls out, yawning a bit.

"Noah? Hey, it's Gwen!"

"Gwen? What?"

"I'm calling to tell you that me and Trent are coming over this afternoon. Remember, to discuss about your new book cover? Did you forget?"

Noah blinked, rubbing his face again. '_Shit, I did forget.'_ He thought.

"No, I didn't forget." He lied.

"Ok, cool. We'll be around, maybe one or so. See you then! Oh, and tell Cody I said hi!"

Noah heard the once goth-girl hang up and he did so himself. He sighed nervously. He should have told her this was a bad time to come visit, but the thought of saying that did not come to him. This lack of sleeping must be killing some of his brain cells. A sudden smell of something burning broke Noah's thought and he cursed as he rushed to the kitchen to try and save his burning toast.

On his plate was his breakfast. Burned to black toast with some butter and orange juice. Noah sighed as he stared at his sorry attempt to make himself something to eat. He heard the bedroom door opening and saw Cody walking out of it and into the bathroom. Noah rose from his seat and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cody? I know you're not talking to me now, but just to let you know, Gwen and Trent are coming over later…"

He received no answer from Cody, so he walked back to seat and tried to bite into his toast.

* * *

Since it was a Saturday, Cody did not have work today, so Noah was stuck being with him. Although, Cody just remained in the bedroom for the rest of the morning, sometimes coming out of it to go to the bathroom or grab something from the kitchen. It was finally the afternoon and they both heard the doorbell ring. Noah stared at door, and then at himself. He looked like a mess, there was no way he was answering the door. To his surprise though, Cody went straight to the door, opening it.

Noah heard Gwen and Trent greet Cody, and to his surprise, Cody greeted them back. Exchanged hugs and smiles was sent to the others, and Noah sat there by his desk, watching all of this. Friends that they haven't seen in a while made Cody smile, and a pain shot through Noah. He shook his head, and faced the computer screen again.

Gwen and Trent walked in, looking around a bit. Cody hanged up their coats and offered them something to drink.

"A tea for me, Cody." Gwen asked, smiling.

"I'll have what she's having." Trent answered, smiling as well.

Cody smiled at the both of them and went to the kitchen. He walked right pass Noah, not saying a word to him. Noah felt that chilly air when Cody walked pass him, but he shrugged it off. Trent walked up to Noah, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, man! Don't you want to stop working so you can relax a bit? You look like hell."

Noah shot Trent a quick and peeved glare. Trent removed his hand, backing away from Noah slowly. Noah grabbed a cigarette from his ash tray and took a long drag on it, returning to typing. Trent sat back on the couch, next to Gwen.

"What's with him?" he whispered to Gwen.

"Writers tend to get stressed when a deadline is due. Leave him be for a while." Gwen whispered back.

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right, Gwen…" Trent whispered back.

Cody returned to the living room with two cups of fresh, hot tea. Trent and Gwen thanked Cody as he sat down across from them with one of the chairs. Cody smiled at his old friends.

"So, anything new with you guys? How's your bike shop, Trent?" Cody asked.

Since years had pass, Gwen and Trent were also still together. Both lived together, but not married yet. Gwen is now an art teacher for a high school near by. But, not only that, she was also the artist for Noah's book covers. Now, the old saying goes, "Don't judge a book by its cover." But, if you saw the beautiful book covers for Noah's novels, it would certainly catch your attention and make you think, "Now, what is _this_ book about?" She agreed to do Noah's book covers when he first started out and needed someone he could trust. Cody suggested Gwen, and Noah called her. Gwen was happy to do it and Noah was glad she could do it for such a low pay.

Trent, on the other hand, had fulfilled his dream and opened up a motorcycle shop. Although his father was enraged that his son did not want to be an accountant, it took him a while to approve his son's choice of employment. Being with Gwen made Trent's life more interesting, to say the least. Since he and Cody are still close friends, he enjoyed visiting him and Noah. Even if Noah still acted like a stuck-up. That's what Trent always thought, anyway.

Trent grinned when Cody mentioned his bike shop. Placing his tea cup down, he answered.

"Oh, it's going great! I sold two bikes yesterday!"

Cody smiled, and congratulated Trent on his sales. He asked Gwen how her job was and she went on about a certain student in one of her classes that was giving her trouble. Cody laughed at the way Gwen descried this student's actions. Noah was biting his lower. He was now annoyed with Cody. This silent treatment he was getting was now getting childish. He never knew it would hurt this bad, but it did. He hasn't heard Cody laugh in a while, and a stupid story about some stupid kid did? Noah was biting his lips so hard, it started bleeding a bit. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and continued typing.

"Hey, Noah! Why not join us? You could use a break." Trent called out to him.

"Yeah, come sit with us and I can show you the different art designs I brought with me for your book cover." Gwen said.

Noah turned around slightly, a cigarette in his fingers and his glasses on the tip of nose. He brought the cigarette up to his lips for another drag and got up from his chair. He moved to the couch and sat between Trent and Gwen. He stared at Cody, who stared back. The smile and happy expression was gone on Cody's face. Now, there was a tight frown, and an angry look in his eyes. There was silence in the apartment, only the tick-tocking from the kitchen clock. Noah slowly blew out smoke and removed his glasses from his face. Cody continued frowning at Noah, not saying a word.

Trent let out an uncomfortable cough as Gwen shifted around a little in her seat. Someone needed to end this threatening silence. A minute had pass, and Gwen decided to be the brave one and launch something.

"So! Noah, I have those art designs in my folder here…" she said, rummaging into her purse.

"Oh, hey! Show him the one with the ogre fighting. You know, the one you showed me last night, Gwen?" Trent said, also trying end this scary silence.

"Oh, right! You'll like this one, Noah. Perfect for your book!" Gwen said, going through her folder.

Noah didn't answer Gwen. He didn't give her a nod or anything. He just kept staring at Cody, smoking slowly as he did. Cody stared back, still frowning and not saying a word. Both stared at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. There was that feeling again. The air feeling tighter and tighter. Noah felt he should say something. Anything to make Cody smile or even laugh. He licked his lips, feeling that cut he made with his teeth earlier. He tried saying something, but something was holding him back.

The staring contest was interrupted when Gwen held up one of her art designs in front of Noah's face. Noah moved back a bit and grabbed the picture. He stared at it for a while and gave it back to Gwen.

"Well? Do you like it?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not really sure. Why not ask Cody, Gwen? Maybe he'll know." Noah said, his tone sounding bitter.

Cody's frown got tighter, and he glared at Noah. He suddenly got up and walked away to the bedroom. A loud slam was heard and another moment silence. Noah sighed, taking another long drag from his cigarette. Both Trent and Gwen were confused, a bit worried about Cody. Before they could ask, Noah spoke.

"You guys should go. Sorry about all this, but having people over isn't what we really need now."

Gwen frowned, but nodded. She gathers her things and went to fetch her coat. Trent, however, stared at Noah, frowning.

"What's wrong with Cody?" he asked, although he sounded like he was demanding to know.

Noah glared at Trent, tapping his cigarette butt.

"It's none of your business." He stated.

Trent glared back Noah. He felt Gwen tapping his shoulder, handing him his coat. Trent turned around, grabbing his coat and putting it on. He walked out the apartment, not bidding Noah a good bye. Gwen slipped on her coat and went to the door, but before she existed, she looked back at Noah.

"I'm going to call Cody later, ok?"

Noah shrugged at her, taking another drag. Gwen frowned at him.

"Those things are going to kill you. Didn't Cody tell you that?"

She than left, closing the door behind her. Noah sighed, shaking his head. He stared at the bedroom door. Than, he looked back at his computer. Noah sighed again, rubbing his face. He felt so tired, but for some reason, angry as well. He glared at the bedroom door and sat back to the computer. He took a huge drag from his cigarette, and coughed a bit since it choked him a little. The anger was still in him, so he put out the cigarette and pulled out a new one. He reached to his pocket and pulled out his little box of matches, but when he opened it, he founded it empty. Noah closed his eyes, then threw the box with frustration and yelled out a cursed word.

"FUCK!"

He turned around and slammed his head to his hands, his elbows on the desk. He rocked back and forth a bit. What was with sudden anger? Who was he mad at? Cody or himself? Why were they fighting anyway? Because someone was dying? Someone that hated Noah and he hated him right back? Noah had his eyes closed tight, trying to calm down. These questions were stupid and idiotic. He raised his head up, rubbing his eyes. He stared at the computer, and his letters, words, paragraphs that he typed. He glared at them, hating the things that used to give him joy. Noah got up and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing the tea kettle, he made himself some tea instead of coffee. He stared at nothing while he drank his tea. His tired, brown eyes felt like they were fading. Like, the colours were going away. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. He needed to fix this, somehow. The pain he kept feeling within was fear. He was scared that if he didn't fix this, he was going to loose Cody.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: D: Uh-oh. Why do I enjoy torturing Noah? If he doesn't fix up his act, he's gonna loose Cody! OR WILL HE?! Tune in next time for **A Lack Of Colour**! Small note; I won't update tomorrow because I'm going to the New York Comic Con! X3


	4. Chapter 4

A bright, cold sunny Monday morning. Noah overheard Cody getting himself ready for work from his desk. He wasn't typing, just staring at the monitor of the computer. His glasses were on the tip of nose, and his ash tray led astray since Noah hadn't smoked any cigarettes. His fingers were nervously tapping on his desk, still staring at the screen of the computer. The bedroom door opened and Cody walked out. Noah glanced at him, watching Cody fix himself some tea and a quick bite to eat. Cody didn't say a word, and neither did Noah. Again, nothing but the ticking of the kitchen clock. Cody sighed, getting a little sick of the silence and clicked the radio on. Music played and Cody returned to eating his breakfast. Noah looked at Cody, watching him eat slowly. His fingers were still nervously tapping on his desk. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. He saw Cody look up at the clock, and realize that he was late for work. Leaving his cup and plate behind, Cody got up to fetch his coat. He zipped up and left the apartment, closing the door behind him quietly.

Noah's fingers drummed on the desk and he looked back at the computer. He cleared his throat and saved his work that he had so far. He got up, stretching his arms and back. He walked slowly to the couch and let himself fall on it face first. A long, tired, depressed sigh came out of him. He turned around and laid face up, staring at the ceiling. All he heard was music from the radio that was in the kitchen. Someone playing a guitar, as someone played along with a piano.

'_Cody plays the piano…'_ Noah thought absently mindly.

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so hard on Cody. Although Cody hates showing it, he really was a sensitive person. And, of course, he was an only child. Noah sometimes wondered what life would be like if he was an only child. Living with eight siblings was such a hassle, no privacy what so ever. But, he would hate to know if any of his siblings, let alone one of his parents, was sick and dying. He knew if something like that happened to him, Cody would help him cope with it. Noah closed his eyes, sighing. He was acting like a brat to Cody. Refusing to acknowledge the father of Cody just because they both bickered like wild animals whenever he talks to the man. Noah knew that to him, Mr. Booker was just another bully. And the way Noah avoided bullies was by keeping far, far away from them.

Thinking to himself, Noah remembers that this horrid silent treatment started when Cody simply asked to join him to visit his sick father. And those horrible things he said about the very ill man. And that look on Cody's face…It was enough to make anyone feel guilty. Noah coughed a bit, wishing for a smoke. He stared up at the blank, white ceiling and listened to the music that was playing on the radio.

'_**Take this sinking boat, and point it home. We've still got time…**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You'll make it now…'**_

* * *

'_Jesus fuckin' Christ! It's so fuckin' cold!'_ Noah thought as he walked on the streets of Toronto, holding his coat more tightly to him. He huffed, a small cloud escaping from his mouth. Staying inside the apartment for too long left Noah vulnerable to the bitter cold outside. He walked across a street and entered inside a corner store. He rubbed his hands, trying to warm them up as he walked to the counter. A man near around his age was reading a magazine behind the counter. Noah cleared his throat to catch the man's attention.

"You got any cigarettes?" Noah asked.

The man glanced up from his magazine and set it down.

"What kind you're looking for?" the man asked.

"I don't care. Any kind…" Noah mumbled. "You got matches too?"

The man shook his head as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes for Noah.

"I only got lighters, man. You want one of those instead?"

Noah grumbled, but nodded. He hated lighters, but he needed a cigarette so badly. He paid the man, quickly opening up the pack of cigarettes and taking one out. He placed on his lips and tried to flick the lighter on. He grumbled again when he couldn't make the lighter lit. The man behind the counter watched as Noah tried over and over again to make the lighter work.

"Do you need any help, sir?" the man finally asked.

Noah glared at the man, but nodded. The man grabbed the lighter from Noah and flicked it on with one single flick. Noah glared at this, but didn't care when the man lit his cigarette for him. He took a long drag and exhaled with relief, a gray cloud escaping from his mouth.

"Hey, do you know where Sacred Heart Hospital is?" Noah asked, putting his pack of cigarettes away.

"Yeah, it's up the road. I think you take a left and than a right. If I'm wrong, then it's the other way around." The man answered, picking up his magazine.

"Alright, thanks." Noah said and was about to leave the store when the man stopped him.

"Hey, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Noah lightly smirked, and turned around.

"Well, I have written a couple of books, and…"

"No, no. I don't even read, man. Nah, I think I saw you on TV before…Oh, I got it! Total Drama Island! Ha ha ha ha! I used to watch that show all the time!"

Noah scowled and turned away from the man. He left the store, slamming the door behind him. The man was slightly confused and then frowned for forgetting to ask Noah for his autograph.

Noah arrived in front of the hospital, staring at it. He nervously puffed on his cigarette, making it smaller and smaller in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh and walked inside. He felt the numbness on his face melt away, thanks to the hospital's heat. He took a drag on his butt of a cigarette, and walked up to the front desk. A nurse was filing folders, wearing light pink scrubs.

"Uh, excuse me?" Noah said in a quiet voice.

The nurse looks up and lightly smiles at him. She placed the folders down.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Mr. Booker's room." Noah said, nervously tapping on the desk.

"One moment, please." The nurse said, and turned around to check some folders.

Noah turned around himself, nervously smoking his cigarette still. Being in a hospital felt weird. So many people in here are sick, broken, or dying. He felt so out-of-place, he just wanted to leave this place and never come back. Ever, again.

"Sir, Mr. Booker's room is on the second floor. Room 211."

Noah turned back around, staring at the nurse. The nurse raised a brow at him.

"Are you visiting, sir?" the nurse asked.

Noah lightly coughed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I am." He answered.

Both Noah and the nurse stared at each other with a very awkward silence hanging between them. Noah lightly coughed again.

"So, second floor, right?"

"Yes, sir. Room 211."

"Right. Thanks."

Noah turned away from the nurse, walking to the elevator. He clicked on the Up button, and waited. Without knowing, he brought up his cigarette again to smoke, when the nurse from the front desk stopped him.

"Sir, you do know that smoking inside a hospital is illegal?"

Noah looked back at the nurse and looked down at his butt of a cigarette. He cleared his throat, mumbling an apology. He dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. The nurse was shocked and upset, but before she could complain to Noah about what he done, the elevator's door opened and Noah stepped inside.

Walking around on the second floor, Noah looked for Room 211. He passed by other random rooms, each filled with a sick or dying person. Noah shivered, knowing he was totally going to take a shower when he goes back home. He didn't how Cody or Mrs. Booker can handle being in here. Noah was still fighting back the feeling of running out of here.

Noah finally found the room and stared at it. His hand went to the doorknob, but he couldn't bring himself to turn it. He was lightly shaking, and sweating. He needed another smoke so badly now and he almost reached to his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He stopped himself though, and took a huge breath. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside.

Mr. Booker looked so much paler than ever. The machines beeped everywhere and there were tubes sticking through and out of the old guy. His tired, purplish eyes were closed, and he was breathing in and out very slowly. Noah quietly walked inside, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Mr. Booker and just stared at him.

'_Holy crap. The man really is dying.'_ Noah thought.

Noah looked around and saw a lonely chair next to Mr. Booker's bed. Noah sat on it, still staring at the sick man. Silence was here again, in this small hospital room. Noah shifted around in his seat nervously. He looked at Mr. Booker's face, wondering how he could look so relax in a place like this. He waved his hand over Mr. Booker's face. He also noticed that Mr. Booker was breathing more slowly than before.

"Are you dead?" he whispered the question.

Silence was Noah's answer and he began to grow more nervous.

'_Holy crap. I'm sitting in a room with a dead body. A dead body, who is my boyfriend's father. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh cra-'_

"I'm not dead, nitwit."

Noah suddenly shot up from his seat, and quickly backed away from the bed. He talked! But, his eyes are closed! And, he's not breathing! Oh, god, it's a zombie. Mr. Booker turned into a zombie!

Mr. Booker slowly opened his eyes and turned to Noah. Noah was heaving heavily, his eyes still wide. Mr. Booker stared at him, his tired eyes slowly blinking at him. Noah looked around and than calm himself down, walking back to the chair. He sat down, clearing his throat.

"I thought you were the smart one in your family, Noah." Mr. Booker said, his voice sounding low and whispery.

Noah lightly blushed and looked away, feeling very embarrassed.

"Where is Cody?" Mr. Booker asked.

"He's at work. I came here by myself, sir." Noah answered.

"Does he know that you're here?"

"No, he doesn't."

Noah looked around, feeling nervous again. Mr. Booker sighed, staring at Noah.

"You look strange with a stubble, Noah."

Noah blinked, lightly touching his face.

"Well, I haven't shaved in a while. Since I was busy writing and all."

"Promise me you shave that off when you go home."

"When I have time, sir."

Mr. Booker lightly smiled, and Noah could see he was quietly laughing. Noah let himself smile, even if it was small and uncertain. Mr. Booker looked up at the ceiling, still lightly smiling.

"You and Cody have been fighting, right?"

Noah's eyes widen with surprise. How did Mr. Booker know that? Noah nervously fidget in his seat and nodded. Mr. Booker chuckled and lightly coughed.

"I bet you're wondering how I knew, huh?"

Noah didn't answer, feeling a bit ticked about how smug Mr. Booker sounded. Mr. Booker turned to look at him again, still lightly smiling.

"Every time Cody comes to visit, and I ask about you, instead of smiling, he frowns and says you're doing fine. And than he changes the subject."

Noah lifts an eyebrow at this. He knew by Cody doing that? Mr. Booker quietly laughed again, smiling.

"His mother does the same thing whenever we got into fights."

Noah lightly smiled again. He never had seen Mr. Booker so calm and happy around him before. It was sort of strange.

"Are you two fighting because of me?" Mr. Booker asked quietly.

Noah scratched the back of head nervously.

"It started out like that. But, now I think it's a little more than that."

Mr. Booker let out a wavy sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again.

"Please make up with Cody. I don't like to see him so upset."

Noah was lightly shocked by this. He leaned back on his chair lazily.

"I thought you would be glad if Cody finally dumped me."

Mr. Booker shook his head slowly.

"The only thing I want is my son's happiness. Even if it means you being with him."

Noah was surprised by this. This was really weird coming from the man who blamed him for "tainting" his son in the first place. Noah looked at Mr. Booker and noticed how skinny he has gotten too. The poor old man was pale, skinny, and had tubes going through him like he was some kid of waterslide for the medication he was getting.

It was quiet between the two again. Noah lightly sighed, looking around nervously. He was getting way too tired of the silence. Deciding to break the ice, Noah cleared his throat.

"So…you're…looking good, Mr. Booker."

Mr. Booker laughed, only little harder this time.

"That's a load of bull. Come on, Dasari. Tell me the truth. I can handle it."

Noah lightly laughed, feeling some edge sliding off him.

"Ok, than. You look like shit, Mr. Booker. Are you sure they're treating you right here?"

Mr. Booker laughed again and Noah joined him. They both laughed for a while, enjoying the feel of ease they both hadn't have for days. They both stopped, lightly breathing. Mr. Booker sighed, shaking his head. They were both quiet again, but still smiling. From a room next to this, they could both hear some classical music playing. A soft piano playing, followed by some violins.

"You know," Mr. Booker said softly to Noah, "I taught Cody how to play the piano."

"Really? You played before, Mr. Booker?"

"A long time ago. Back at collage, I used to play the piano all the time. It's how I met Mrs. Booker. The music lured her to me." Mr. Booker said, chuckling to himself.

"After we had Cody," he explained, "I used to have a grand piano in this apartment we used to live in. I played it every once in a while. Usually when my wife wants to sing Cody to sleep, so she asks me to play a soft piece. When Cody got a bit older, he wanted to learn how to play. He was about three or four, I don't really remember. Anyway, I picked him up and set him on my lap and taught him how to play the scales."

Noah listened closely to Mr. Booker's story. Not only because it was interesting, but how Mr. Booker's eyes were hazy as he flashbacked. Noah lightly smiled. Mr. Booker really did love his son a lot.

"So, you met Mrs. Booker at collage?" Noah asked.

"Yes. Just remembering it now, it was like yesterday. You look she looks pretty now, but back then, she was so beautiful. I always felt lucky to have her, even now. She's sometimes too good for me, and I know it."

Mr. Booker continued telling small stories to Noah about his wife or Cody for hours and Noah sat there, listening to the man's tales. Soon, it was late. Noah got up from his seat, stretching a bit.

"Sorry, but I have to go." He said.

Mr. Booker nodded. "I understand."

Noah walked to the door and opened it. Before stepping outside, he turned around and faced Mr. Booker.

"Good bye, Mr. Booker."

Mr. Booker smiled at Noah.

"Good bye, Noah. Thank you for visiting."

Noah smiled back and closed the door. He walked down the hallway, went into the elevator, and soon existed out of the hospital. Finally outside, he let out a huge sigh and went into his pocket for his cigarettes. He walked down the street as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and battled with the lighter again.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hey guys! I had loads of fun at the New York Comic Con! c: Anyway, it seems Noah is cleaning up his act a bit. ^_^ By the way, Noah's last name. Dasari, is also made up by me and a close friend. It's not real, so don't get confused. 8D Also, if anyone can guess the song that Noah was listening to, I'll give you an internet cookie! Yummy!

R/R please. c:


	5. Chapter 5

It was late, and it was pitch dark outside. Noah could hear the wind blow hard at the windows. He sighed, lying on the couch. He hasn't had an inch of energy to continue typing. He was also waiting for Cody to come home. He had the TV on, flipping channel after channel. A flannel blanket draped over him, he sighed and decided to leave it on some science channel. His stomach lightly growled and Noah groaned. He forgot to eat something again. He felt too lazy to get up, so he just ignored his growling stomach. Noah was more focused on how to try and get Cody to talk to him again. He still felt the knot in his stomach about the thought of Cody leaving him. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

He was suddenly woken up by the sound of the front door being slammed shut. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Cody taking off his coat. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. So, he just watched Cody removing his layers of clothing. Cody's back was facing him as he tried to take off his shoes. Noah bit his lower lip and got up. He walked up to Cody and gave him a hug from the back. Cody stiffens up from the hug, surprised. Noah lightly breathes in the scent of Cody and he felt calm for a moment.

"What are you doing, Noah?" Cody asked quietly, almost sounding cold.

Noah didn't say anything at first, just held Cody tightly to him. He was happy that Cody didn't break this hold. Cody let out an annoyed sigh, and looked away. A light blush was on Cody's face but he still frowned.

"Cody…" Noah finally said, "Cody, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Cody asked.

"Everything. I'm sorry." Noah whispered.

Cody was still looking away, but he felt tears in his eyes. He blinked them away and moved away from Noah. He faced Noah, and looked him straight in the eye.

"You…really hurt me, Noah. I know we faced a lot of difficult things together before, but for this, I felt like…you betrayed me or something. Like, you thought I wasn't as important to you anymore."

Noah felt himself flinch at that. It was one of Cody's fears, not being important or needed. It was part of the emotional scarring he got back when they were on Total Drama Island, after he got mauled by the bear. Noah always promised him that he would never think of Cody like that. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know. I screwed up real bad. But, I don't think of you like that, Cody. It was just…I don't know how to deal with death and all. And it was your father, and we never got along anyway. It felt so awkward and weird. And, I haven't slept in days so I felt really stressed, so I sort of took it out on you, when I know I shouldn't have done that. And…I'm really sorry, Cody."

Cody sniffled, rubbing his eyes so his tears won't fall. Noah gently brushed back Cody's hair and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Please forgive me, Cody. I messed things up really bad, and I don't want you mad at me anymore. I can't take it…"

Cody looked at Noah and was lightly shocked to see tears in Noah's eyes. Cody than lightly smiled and gently wiped away Noah's tears from his eyes. Noah smiled back and both of their foreheads touched. They both looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and slow, for they haven't even touched each other in a long time. Cody gently broke the kiss and smiled at Noah. He hugged him close, burying his face in Noah's neck. Noah held him close and let his fingers run in Cody's soft hair.

"So…you forgive me, Cody?" Noah asked quietly.

Cody nodded, and Noah felt a light wetness on his neck. Cody made another sniffle sound and Noah held him tighter.

"I love you, Cody." Noah whispered.

And Cody cried a little harder.

Noah lightly smiled and held Cody for a while. Suddenly, his stomach made a growling sound. Cody moved away a bit from Noah and looked at his stomach. Noah lightly blushed and Cody giggled. He wiped his wet face and smiled at Noah.

"You didn't eat anything?" he asked.

Noah shook his head, still lightly blushing. Cody giggled again and kissed the tip of Noah's nose.

"Than, I'll make dinner. Ok?"

Cody walks to the kitchen and starts cooking. Noah lightly smiles at Cody and sighs. The feeling in the pit of his stomach seems to fade away, but he can still feel that it's still there. It was like it was telling him, "Things are ok, for now."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** EEEHHH. Small chapter, but look! They made up! 8D Yay! But, _will _things be ok for now?

R/R please. c:


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks has pass since Noah and Cody made up. Noah has been able to get back on track on his writing, but took breaks every now and than to spend some time with Cody. Noah tried to make Cody calm and happy. It has help, since the couple did to spend time together was watch a random movie on the couch. Noah would have his arm around Cody and Cody would snuggle in, relaxing. Noah even slept in the bed with Cody again for some nights.

Every now and then, there would be some tension because of the phone calls Mrs. Booker, Cody's mother, would make. Cody wanted to know how his father was doing any chance that he got. Noah would allow for Cody to talk on the phone with his mother for hours, while he went back to the computer and did some editing. Noah was close to finishing his book and was soon to mail it to his editor. He made sure things were ok with Cody, and even asked how his father was doing. The feeling of the pit of Noah's stomach wasn't going away, so he knew something bad was going to happen again. He hated seeing Cody so worried and sad. He'd do anything to make him happy again. Anything to make him smile at him, to him, for him.

One day, while Cody was at work, Noah went outside again for an important errand. He was in a jewelry store, looking at the different rings they had on display. His fingers tapped in the glass as he looks for what he thinks is the right ring. He felt nervous for doing this, but he knew for some reason, this was a good idea. He asked for one for workers to open up the glass case so he can take a better look at a nice, gold ring.

Noah had it all planned. For once, he would make dinner for tonight (even if the dinner is take-out from a nice restaurant). It would be a candle-lit dinner, something romantic. He wanted to surprise Cody, to rid of his troubles. And, maybe ask him a very important question…

Noah smirked at himself and he told the worker that he wanted to buy this ring.

"Is it for a special girl?" the worker asked, giggling.

Noah lightly blushed as he paid the worker. "Something like that…" he said.

* * *

He than went back home, and prepared the special dinner he had planned. He felt nervous, but a good kind of nervous. Like, he couldn't wait to see how Cody would react to this. He couldn't wait to see the smile on Cody's face. He patted his pocket where the ring was in. He smiled as he lit the candles and placed the plates just for two. He checked the clock. Cody would be home any minute now. He went to the radio and turned it, tuning it to a station that played soft music. He took a step back and looked at the scenery he made. Smirking to himself, he knew everything was perfect.

He than heard the sound of the door unlocking and he got ready. The door opened and Cody walked inside slowly. Noah smiled at him.

"Hey, welcome home. You want me to take your coat, Cody?"

Cody didn't answer. Noah frowned a bit, but took Cody's coat off of him. Cody's face was hidden from his bangs and Noah could tell there was a huge frown on his face.

"Cody? What's wrong?" Noah asked softly, rubbing Cody's arms.

Cody let out a shaky sigh and looked up. His eyes were slightly puffy and red, his face wet with small tears streaming down his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Noah and hugged him close. Noah, a bit shocked, put his arms around Cody and held him.

"Cody…?" Noah said.

Cody sniffled and whimpered out, "He's gone."

"What? Gone?" Noah asked, a bit confused.

Cody nodded, more tears coming out. "My father. He's gone, Noah."

"Ooh…" Noah said softly, now understanding.

Noah rubbed Cody's back as he cried. Cody's body shook with tears, holding Noah so tight; his hands paled and began lacking some colour. Noah looked back the dinner he made and sighed. He soothed Cody, trying to calm him down. He spoke softly and gently to him, kissing the top of his head.

"Cody, you want to lie down on the bed?" Noah asked.

Cody sniffled and nodded. Noah had his arm over Cody's shoulder and walked him to the bedroom, ignoring the dinner on the table. He closed the door behind them as Cody sat on the bed and tried to wipe away the tears that were still coming down. Noah sat next to him and held his hand.

"What happened?" Noah asked, rubbing Cody's hand.

Cody cleared his throat, wiping his face with his other hand.

"My mom called me, while I was at work. S-She said that Dad started c-coding and the doctors and nurses r-rushed in and e-everything. B-But, they were t-too late, because D-Dad's heart just gave u-up…"

Cody bent down and began crying again. Noah hugged him again, shushing him. Cody looked up again, sniffling.

"Noah, I feel so bad. I didn't even say good bye to him. Y-You didn't say good bye to him. Not even Mom was able t-to say good bye to him. I-It's not fair!" Cody yelled.

Noah stared at Cody and sighed. "You're right, it's not fair. But, that's how life is Cody."

Cody sniffled. "I know…" he said quietly, looking down.

Noah held Cody's chin and made him look up at him. He placed a kiss on Cody's forehead.

"Your dad knew you loved him, honey. He loved you just as much." Noah said softly.

"H-How do you k-know?" Cody asked.

"Because, he told me." Noah answered.

Cody's eyes widen, clearing his throat again. "W-What?"

"On the day we made up, earlier I went to visit him. We didn't fight or anything. I just sat there and he just talked. He talked about your mom and you. Mostly you, Cody. All he wants is for you to be happy, Cody. And, so do I…"

Cody stared at Noah and he wiped his eyes again. His face was red and his eyes were puffy, but he lightly smiled.

"You went to visit him? Really?" Cody asked.

Noah nodded. "I guess he wanted to make up or something. When he's not yelling at me, your dad is a pretty good guy."

Cody laughed and smiled wider. "Did he really talk about me?"

"That's all he talked about. You and your mom. He loved you guys like crazy. It's no wonder why he was so over-protective of you, Cody. He even told me he hated the idea of you going on Total Drama Island."

Cody laughed again and shook his head. "Back then, he told me it was probably a good idea. I didn't know he was against it."

"He probably only said that to make you happy. I guess that was the only thing me and your dad agreed on. Making you happy, Cody." Noah said, smiling.

"Really? How so?" Cody asked, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

Noah lightly blushed and stammered out, "W-Well…I sort of made dinner tonight…"

"You did? All by yourself?"

"Ok, I didn't cook it, but it's still the same. I wanted tonight to be special and "romantic", just for you." Noah said.

"You made a romantic dinner, for me? Why?" Cody asked.

Noah blushed a little harder. "I-I…I _was_ going to ask you a question. But, never mind. It's not that important."

"Well, if you made me a romantic dinner so you can ask me something, I think it's important, Noah." Cody said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, it can wait…" Noah said.

"No, it's ok. Go on, what do you want to ask me?" Cody said, tilting his head.

Noah mumbled a bit as he fidgeted around. He sighed, and reached for his front pocket. He pulled out the ring he bought and showed it to Cody.

"I was going to ask for…about this." Noah said quietly.

Cody blinked and reached for the ring. He grabbed it from Noah and stared at it. The gold ring was beautiful. It shone and glittered almost. Cody just stared at it, amazed.

"Y-You see, I had it all planned. You were gonna come home and be surprised by the dinner. We would both sit down and eat while music played. When we were done with the meal and go for dessert, I was going to pull out the ring and ask you to…m-marry me." Noah said, blushing and looking away.

Cody stared at the ring and whispered, "Are you asking me now?"

Noah's eyes widen. "W-What? Um, yes? No, wait! No, I-I…we can wait or whatever. I mean, you just founded out your father died today and here I am, showing you this ring and saying stuff like marriage! I don't want you to think I'm selfish or anything! Sheesh, I'm so stupid…You come home crying and everything, and I'm thinking about getting hitched! You know what, never mind. I-I'll just take the ring and back and we can forget this whole thing-"

"Yes." Cody said.

Noah stopped his little rant and stared at Cody. Cody looked back at Noah, with a serious look on his face. Cody clutched onto the ring tightly. Noah lightly frowned at this.

"Are you sure, Cody? I mean, are you really sure? You're having an emotional day. I don't want you to regret this…"

"Of course I'm really sure! I-I…I love you, Noah. So very much. I-I don't want to lose you…" Cody answers, tears swelling up again.

"I love you too, Cody. But…are you really sure?" Noah said.

Cody opened his mouth and than closed it. He was thinking about something and it made Noah nervous. Finally, Cody said,

"I will marry you, if you agree to one thing."

Noah blinked. "What?"

"That you'll be there for me, no matter what. I don't want you leaving me hanging when I need you the most. Please promise me that Noah. Please…" Cody said.

Noah was a bit speechless, but the desperate look on Cody's face made him answer.

"I promise. It was stupid of me to do that in the first place. I promise I will and I will never leave you like that ever again."

Cody smiled and sobbed. He looked down, trying to hide his crying face. Noah gently lifted his head again.

Noah lightly smiles and gently wipes away the tears. Cody smiled back and leans in for a kiss. Their lips lightly touched and they kissed softly. Noah stared at Cody with half-opened eyes and smiles. Cody stared back with a smile on his own face. Noah took the ring from Cody's hand and slides it on his finger.

"So…we're engaged now, huh?" Noah said.

Cody lightly laughed and nodded. "I think so…"

"I wonder what your father would say about this." Noah whispered.

Cody smiled and said, "Well, if he wanted me to happy, I guess he would be thrilled. In a way."

"Yeah, in a way." Noah agreed and Cody giggled.

Cody wrapped his arms around Noah and hugged him. Noah did the same and they both fell softly on the bed. They both stayed like that, entwined with each other and not letting go. Cody snuggled in and listened closely to Noah's heartbeat. Noah lightly buried his face in Cody's hair and smelled the scent of light shampoo.

It was silent and for once, it was comforting. They just lay on the bed together and listened to each other breathe lightly. Every once in a while, Noah placed a kiss on top of Cody's head and Cody responded back by kissing Noah's chin. The couple continued showing affection for each other until the night grew late and dark. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, they both cleaned up the forgotten dinner from last night and fixed breakfast. They decided to meet up with Mrs. Booker to see how things were with her. Comforting the now-widow, they helped her decide on a date for the funeral and helped her home. Returning back to their own home, they both relaxed. Noah re-did the romantic dinner for Cody and they toasted their drinks for Mr. Booker.

And, finally. Noah was able to finish his novel. Within the month, he got a call from his editor saying it was by far his best book ever. His editor was amazed by the emotions in the later chapters and was wondering where Noah could have gotten this inspiration from. Over the phone, Noah merely smirked and said,

"Well, some are more like facts than fiction for the first time in years…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: That's right! They get married! Why? Because they live in Canada, baby! Happy ending! Hurray! I'll post the epilouge tomorrow, people! The Noah/Cody isn't over just yet! ;D


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue

A year has passed since the passing of Cody's father and the engagement of Noah and Cody. It had been hard for Cody since the death of his father and all. But, on the day both he and Noah got married (legally by a judge and all; Noah didn't want a fancy wedding anyway for he knew his sisters were going to make a big deal out of it, which they still did anyway) he was able to enjoy himself. He knew his father would be happy to know what joy he felt on that day.

They were now newly weds and they were happier than ever. Nothing would change their world this time. No, not even a cute little toddler banging his hands on a sensitive keyboard…

Noah glared at his little nephew and carried him away from the computer.

"How many times do I have to say this? Don't **touch** the computer."

The little toddler merely squealed and squirmed his way out of Noah's hold. Another toddler was holding hands with Cody as he took the little girl into the living room. The little boy toddler ran up to Cody and clutch on to his leg. Cody lightly smiled at this and laughed when the little boy stuck his tongue out at Noah. Noah glared at his little nephew and stuck his own tongue out back at him.

"Noah, don't be mean to your nephew." Cody said teasingly.

Noah grumbled, still glaring at his nephew.

"He started it…" Noah said.

Cody rolled his eyes, but smiled. Both toddlers, twins really, tugged on Cody's clothing and asked for something to eat in the language of three-year olds. Cody cooed at the children and helped them sit on the chairs in the dining room.

"Noah, help me get the sandwiches, please?" Cody called out, going into the kitchen.

Noah walked to the kitchen, before blowing a raspberry at his nephew. His niece giggled as his nephew glared and blew one back. He saw Cody grabbing some sandwiches from the fridge and he smiled. Walking up to him, he hugged him from behind. Cody giggled and wiggled in Noah's hold.

"Noah, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You know…," Noah whispered in Cody's ear, "If the kids weren't here, we could be doing…" And Noah continued whispering in Cody's ear in a more hush tone.

Cody blushed hard and squirmed his way out of Noah's hold. He lightly glared at Noah, still blushing.

"You're such a pervert!" he whispered.

Noah smirked at Cody and shrugged. "You know it's true, though. If _they_ weren't here."

"Oh, be nice. They're your family. Besides, your brother will be here soon to pick them up." Cody said.

Noah frowned at that and grumbled again. "I can't believe he just dumped his kids on _us_ when we got seven other siblings he could leave his kids with."

"I don't mind. I love the twins. They're so cute." Cody said, smiling.

"They're evil." Noah said, frowning still.

Cody rolled his eyes again, but placed a kiss on Noah's cheek. He walked back to the dining room and served the sandwiches to the toddler twins.

* * *

For the past hour, Noah had to keep his nephew away from the computer while his niece was playing with his collection of novels. Keeping two small children was tough for Noah, who had little patience with dealing with children anyway. Cody though just turns the TV on and flipped it to a children program. The twins stopped what they were doing and sat down in front of the TV. Noah sighed as he picked up his novels from the floor and Cody helped him, smiling.

"Evil little brats…" Noah mumbled.

"Be nice…" Cody mumbled back.

A little later, Cody was helping the twins put on their coats and hats. Noah stood by the door, tapping his fingers on the doorknob. The niece was happily blabbing about something while the nephew was trying to tell Noah a story about what happened at the park.

"Where the hell is Connor?" Noah mumbled.

"Noah, watch your mouth." Cody mumbled back, tying the niece's shoes.

"Sorry. It's just he's late." Noah said, glancing at his watch.

"He'll be here any second. Don't worry." Cody said.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Noah quickly opened the door. Two older males stood by the doorway, both having small similar features of Noah. The much older one grinned at the twins and opened his arms.

"Kids!" he said.

"Daddy!" yelled the twins and hugged him tight.

"You're late, Connor." Noah said, frowning at his oldest brother who was hugging his children.

"Don't be such a tight-wad, Noah." Connor said, picking up the twins.

"Brody, what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

The second older male blinked and grinned at Cody, his scruffy messy hair sticking out a bit as he scratched the back of his head.

"I met up with Connor and wanted to tag along. I don't get to visit Uncle Noah and Aunt Cody that much anyway!" he said, smirking in a way.

Cody lightly blushed and Noah glared at his brother. Connor rolled his eyes at Brody and turned to Noah and Cody.

"Hey, thanks for babysitting. I had so much work to do at the hospital and the wife was held back in her work."

Cody smiled and waved his hand. "It was no trouble at all. The kids are such angels!"

"Angels, my ass…" Noah grumbled. Cody laughed and nudged Noah to keep quiet.

Connor laughed. "Anyway, thank you very much. I'm gonna take these little guys home now. I'll call you guys sometime later."

"Ok, Connor." Noah said.

Cody smiled at the twins and said goodbye to them. The twins happily bid goodbye to Cody and stuck their tongues out at Noah, blowing loud raspberries.

Noah glared at his niece and nephew as they giggled. Connor shrugged at his youngest brother and headed out the door. Brody laughed at Noah, shaking his head.

"I can see you're not the favorite uncle, Noah." Brody said, still chuckling.

"Shut up, Brody. Shouldn't you be somewhere half-way across the world?" Noah snapped, glaring.

"…HEY! And, I'm not going anywhere until a week from now." Brody said, glaring.

"Oh, where are you going this time?" Cody asked.

Brody grinned and said, "Australia! We're gonna do a photo shoot there for a couple of months. Guess I won't see you guys in a long time."

"Wow that sounds so cool. I hope you have fun, Brody" Cody said, smiling.

"Don't worry, I will! I'll send you guys a souvenir!" Brody said, giving Cody the thumbs-up.

"Please don't let it be something weird like last time." Noah said, a cigarette already in his mouth and lit.

"What? You guys didn't like the shrunken heads I sent you last time?" Brody asked.

"O-Oh! No, it's ok Brody! We did like them!" Cody said, smiling nervously.

Brody raised a brow at Cody, but grinned anyway. "Ok, if you say so."

Brody checked his watch for a moment. "Aw, got to go. Promised some of the guys I meet up with them to talk about the trip." He waved bye and said, "Later, Mr. and _Mrs._ Dasari!"

Cody blushed again and Noah growled at his brother and slammed the door at his face when he walked out. Noah puffed out some smoke and sighed. Cody laughed and went to the living room to tidy up. Noah glanced at Cody and smirked. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and carefully placed it in his ashtray. He slowly walked up to Cody as Cody was bending over the couch to fix the cushions. He wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and placed his lips over Cody's ear. Cody lightly gasped and blushed when Noah began lightly brushing his lips on his ear.

"Noah…" Cody whined, closing his eyes.

"We have the whole apartment to ourselves again…" Noah whispered in Cody's ear.

Cody lightly shivered when he felt Noah's hands slowly going under his shirt. Noah chuckled and began kissing Cody's neck soft and gently.

"N-Noah…I h-have to clean up t-the l-living r-room…" Cody said, moaning a bit.

"You can do that later." Noah mumbled on Cody's neck.

Cody whined, blushing hard. He opened one of his eyes and saw a little doll staring at him and Noah. He gasped and tore himself away from Noah. Noah blinked, confused on why Cody did that. Cody picked up the doll and showed it to Noah.

"Your niece forgot her dolly!" he said.

"Wait, you stopped me almost getting you into the bedroom because my niece for her…dolly?" Noah said, lifting a brow.

"Yeah. Only because she really loves this toy! I better call Connor and tell him. She won't sleep without it." Cody said and went to the telephone.

Noah sighed deeply, feeling extremely depressed. He went back to ashtray to get his cigarette and took in a long drag. Cody hung up the phone, the doll still in his arms.

"Well, Connor didn't pick up, but I left a message." He told Noah.

"Splendid. I'm so glad because I was so worried." Noah said sarcastically, taking another drag.

Cody frowned at Noah. "Don't use that tone with me. I know your niece will throw a fit when she can't find her doll."

"Why do you care? She's not your kid." Noah said, frowning himself.

"I know that. But, you never know. Maybe one day you and I will have a ki-"

Cody stopped himself, blushing. Noah looked at Cody, his eyes a bit widen.

"What? You _want _a kid?" Noah asked.

Cody blushed harder and stammered out, "W-Well, I don't k-know. Maybe?"

"So, what you're telling me is that you're thinking of you and me adopting some random child. Is that what you're thinking, Cody?" Noah asked.

Cody shrugged, still blushing. "It's a nice thought." He said.

"It's a bad thought. Stop thinking." Noah said.

"Oh, don't be like that, Noah! Don't you want a son or daughter of your own too?" Cody asked.

Noah opened his mouth to answer the question when he realized he didn't have one. So, he just took another drag of his cigarette and shrugged himself. Cody smiled at him and gently brushed Noah's hair away from his eyes.

"Could we at least think about it? Please?" Cody asked.

Noah sighed, knowing he's losing this battle.

"Alright, fine. We can think about it." He said.

Cody smiled and kissed Noah. He placed the little doll on the couch and went to the bedroom. He stuck his head out and said,

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't we going to continue where we left off?"

Noah blinked and than smirked. He quickly put his cigarette out and rushed to the bedroom, taking off his shirt while doing so. Cody giggled as Noah began kissing him and closing the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

Little did they know, somewhere in southern parts of India, a little girl was sitting on the steps of the orphanage, counting the passing flower petals in the wind in Hindi while the older children were busy playing soccer. When she finished counting the flower petals, she looked up at the blue sky and smiled.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well, that's my first Noah/Cody fanfic! ^_^ I hope you all liked it! I am planning to write a squeal to **A Lack Of Colour**, but not for a while. -w- Connor and Brody both are totally made up by me and close friend. c:


End file.
